


Night Watch

by orphan_account



Series: Night Watches [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a brief respite from their journey,  Fíli allows himself a little time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

It was a quiet night with the moon high in the sky and the clouds kept at bay. A slight breeze blew through every so often and caused the grass the wave frantically before dying down once more whilst the trees gave a slight sway at their own inclination. Below the steep hill lay a small river, more of a stream, which babbled quietly and reflected the moon's pale light in a glimmer of waves. The cloudless skies gave way to millions of stars, outshone by the bright moon, twinkling above the camp with a watch like intensity. 

There hadn’t been a sight to see since the watch began and Fíli let his attention be drawn away to his brother, who was leaning slightly against his shoulder, eyes drooping and lips curled upwards in a slight smile. The wind skipped in his hair and the braid-less locks tickled Fíli's neck, the small smile widening each time it made Fíli squirm with hidden laughter. Neither said anything, it wasn't necessary, as the words passed between them soundlessly with only a gentle nudge every so often to remind the other they were still awake. Another gust of wind blew past and Fíli allowed himself to slip into thought. He remembered the day his uncle had turned up at their home and asked them to join him on his noble quest and he remembered the look on Kíli's face. The decision to join his uncle had not been one he was able to take lightly, not when he knew his brother would follow him regardless of what he had to say on the matter, especially considering how excited he had become on the matter. No one thought for a minute that it would be a safe journey, that the road would be forgiving or that the events would not be grueling and it was mostly down to honour and loyalty that Fíli was even there in the first place. Honour for the home he couldn’t even remember and loyalty for an uncle he barely knew. That and the look that even their mother had not been able to say no to. 

As young dwarflings, he and Kíli had seen little of their uncle except the odd instances where he visited, and even then he never stayed long. Even as they grew older he was only a vague presence in their lives, just a memory of the uncle who would tell rich stories of old kingdoms, of gold and jewels and danger and dragons. When said uncle had come to him, to reclaim the lost lonely mountain, it was almost as if it were out of one of the stories he so fondly remembered. 

In the light of the full moon his brother looked even younger, his delicate almost elfin features appearing only more beautiful as the white light caressed his cheeks and danced in his dark hair. Gently, so as not to disturb his brother, Fíli let his fingers comb through the dark hair in a soothing fashion, occasionally twisting a strand around his finger before letting it fall again. 

Kíli released a soft sigh against his shoulder, reaching with his own hand to entwine his fingers in his brother’s lighter, fair mane of hair. The hand tightened slightly at the sound of a creak in a nearby tree and Fíli couldn’t help but smile, trying desperately to quash the warmth spreading through his chest at the motion. Still he said nothing, and instead tried to focus back on the task at hand and keep a watchful eye on all that was surrounding the company. 

Although the scenery was picturesque in its beauty, a treacherous part of his mind reminded him it was nothing compared to the beauty beside him. The rise of the mountains in the distance were not as strong as the strength which ran through his brother’s veins, the moon did not possess the exquisiteness of the young dwarf beside him and even the trees who stood mighty and tall did not possess the courage and determination Kíli did. It was impossible to resist the temptation to press his lips lightly to his brother’s temple, a gentle press but a kiss nonetheless, and admire the dwarf who so much admired him for reasons he still could not fathom. 

“I love you, my dearest brother,” the words were whispered so quietly they seemed lost as another breeze blew through and the leaves rustled and the grass was tussled. Fíli just smiled and tightened his own grip slightly, leading his eyes survey the night. 

“As I love you,” Kíli’s replied only seconds later, and in that moment, regardless of how sore his feet were, how he ached for a warm and comfortable bed or a good meal and ale- everything was, in it's own way, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pointless fluff really, I really wanted to write for this pairing and this just came out.


End file.
